ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthrax
Anthrax (born June 1, 1983) is currently wrestling for the Internet Championship Wrestling League. ---- Early Career Anthrax began in the ICWL farm league XWA in late 1999 early 2000. While working with the XWA Anthrax signed a contract with the ICWL's second farm league NLW in order to continue working on his skills. During one of his match's for the XWA Hardcore Title Anthrax's friend from home Killah Sin (then Sinister) gave him the nickname "The Hardcore Hooligan" which has stuck with him his entire career. ---- Xtream Wrestling Alliance and No Limit Wrestling After being scouted out by ICWL owner Sugar J Anthrax was sent to the XWA to gain experience. His first match was a Veteran vs. Rookie battle royal and made an impact the second he hit the ring by knocking out XWA vet Adam Davis. That would start an ever going feud between Davis and himself that would go into the ICWL. While still learning the ropes Anthrax would go on to win the XWA Hardcore Title and make a name for himself though all the ICWL's Hardcore divisions. Soon the ICWL's other farm league No Limit Wrestling would offer Anthrax a contract to work with them. Pulling double duty Thrax would go on to impress everyone from the locker room to the front office in both feds. During his year in XWA and NLW Anthrax would go on to feud with some of the best in the business including Johnny Vinny, Kilbrock, Adam Davis, Eric "Genesis" Border, AJ Red Rum Ninja, and Corey Phoneix to name a few. Internet Championship Wrestling League Finally after a year in the minor leagues ICWL owner Sugar J would bring Anthrax up to the ICWL. This was Thrax's time to prove to everyone that he was one of the best in the business and deserved to be given this shot. Right away Thrax would go after the ICWL Hardcore Title and live up to the name he built for himself while in XWA and NLW. Some of the ICWL's most memorable match’s include battle between AJ Red Rum and Anthrax for the Hardcore Title. Going on to win the belt four times over his career Anthrax went on to push the ICWL Hardcore Division to new heights that haven't been seen since. Soon Thrax's fan appeal would lead the front office to push him and give him a chance at the ICWL Internet Title and Tag Team Titles. With a feud brewing between Cruel Fate and himself, Anthrax would face the 7 foot monster Ric Vicious in a match that would almost end his career. During the match Ric would bring Anthrax high atop the SUGARtron and throw him off. Breaking four ribs, his left arm, and fracturing his hip Anthrax would take a leave of absence to recover. Upon his return Anthrax would renew his feud with Johnny Vinny who recently was given control of the ICWL. The highlight of their feud would take place in a match for Vinny's ICWL United States Title with Vinny gaining the victory. While trying to wean Anthrax out of the company Vinny would book Anthrax in a match for the ICWL Cruiserweight Title. However Thrax would go on to win the Cruiserweight Title and become the first and only Heavyweight to do so. Soon the ICWL would go on to close its door's do to bankruptcy giving Anthrax a chance to be with his family and pursue other things. Five years later Sugar J would go on to call Anthrax and inform him he was re-opening the ICWL. Wanting to finally accomplish some of the things he didn't get to do while the ICWL was open Thrax jumped at the opportunity. This was his time and no one was going to get in his way. At the first Pay Per View since re-opening Anthrax would come in third in a battle royal to determine who would get a shot at the World Title. Having come in third Thrax would face Kountry for the United States Title at the next Saturday Knockout. Thrax would beat Kountry and finally win one of the belt's he was longing to hold since he first started in the ICWL. With the roster ever growing no one would be able to beat Anthrax for the United States Title allowing him to set the record of 183 days holding it. Finally Sugar J would strip him of the title ending his reign as United States Champion. In late 2006 and early 2007 Anthrax would go on to have battles with Corey Phoenix, Union Jack, and X-Rated. Then in March 2007 Anthrax would retire from the ICWL only to come back 4 months later because he still wanted to win the World Title. He would go on to almost beat Bane twice for his World Title only to fall short both times. Most recently Anthrax was fired by Vice President Mason because he was making way for the new talent only to be re-hired two weeks later by Sugar J and President Jarrett. Finally on September 23, 2007 Anthrax won the ICWL World Heavyweight Championship against Arsenic at Hostile Takeover. ---- Wrestling Facts Finishers :*'Anthrax Bomb'(Spinning sit down powerbomb). :*'Death Drop' (Leg drop from the top rope.) Managers :None Theme Songs :*"Tip Your Bartender" by Glassjaw (current) :*"Back To School" by Deftones :*"Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains (XWA/NLW) ---- Championships and Accomplishments *'Xtream Wrestling Alliance' :*XWA Hardcore Champion (3 times) :*XWA Internet Champion (2 times) *'No Limite Wrestling' :*NLW Hardcore Champion (2 times) :*NLW Tag Team Champion (2 times) *'Internet Championship Wrestling League' :*ICWL Hardcore Champion (4 times) :*ICWL Internet Champion (3 times) :*ICWL Cruiserweight Champion (1 times) :*ICWL Tag Team Champion (2 times) :*ICWL United Champion (2 times) :*ICWL World Heavyweight Champion (Current) :*ICWL Ring Master (2007) Famous Feuds :*Johnny Vinny :*Corey Phoneix :*AJ Red Run Ninja :*Adam Davis :*Shipwreck :*Mason Storm :*Kountry :*X-Rated Category:Wrestlers